The present invention relates to apparatus for connecting a clutch release bearing particularly for motor vehicles with a clutch release actuating element.
Clutch release bearings comprising an anti-friction roller bearing inserted within a sheet metal cap are well known. It is known to provide the metal cap with integral lugs which are acted upon by a release actuating device such as a lever. Retaining springs are generally employed for attaching the actuating devices or lever elements to the cap of the clutch release bearings. These retaining springs consist of a bent spring and a retaining plate secured at the lug of the metal cap. This arrangement has the drawback that in order to eliminate play between the actuating element and the clutch and the rest surface on the release bearing itself separate and additional spring means are required.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a clutch release bearing which avoids the disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art devices.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide connection between a clutch release bearing and the clutch release actuating element which is simpler and less expensive to manufacture and employ and which effectively eliminates any degree of play between the two.
It is another object of the present invention to provide apparatus for connecting a clutch release bearing with an actuating element which may be easily assembled and joined to the clutch.